Wizardry
by HaylieJack
Summary: Wizardry is a story about 2 best friends who go to Hogwarts for a Fantasy Convention and meet all sorts of people and learn to do many different things. the story is WAY better than the summary, and PLEASE R&R! rated PG for minimal language.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: i do not own anything that was not written by me or lexie. that includes Hogwarts, Harry, Hermione, Dumbledore, Ron, Hagrid, etc. it also includes Duane stuff-the Oath, the Powerss, and the general concept of wizardry. her version of it, anyway. A/N: this fanfic is NOT much to do with Potter characters; its mostly other characters. they are in it, yes, but the story is more to do with the Potter world in general. just a warning. 

Wizardry

Written by Haylie Lovett and Alexis Lee

Inspired by the Summer Acting Camp at the Alex Theatre, and the works of Joanne Kathleen Rowling and Diane Duane

Author's Note: Parentheses indicate "spoken thoughts," italics are "inside thoughts."

Chapter 1

She walked into the convention, hardly believing she was there. _Me! At a real Fantasy Convention!_ She thought. _And in Europe!_ For the convention was, indeed, in Europe, at the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This was the very place where Harry, Ron, and Hermione were students. Her musing was interrupted by another voice in her thoughts, by Alexis, her best friend.

(Holy shit! Look at that ceiling!)

(Lex! You know I can hear you, right?)

She looked at her with extreme astonishment. (_How did you _do_ that!)_

"It's part of the convention. We get all the abilities of everyone here. Did you even read the booklet?"

"Why would I do that when you could just tell me everything?"

"I feel like Hermione…" She muttered to herself.

"What was that, Haylie?"

"Nothing, nothing..."

They walked farther into the hall. "Wow! I can't believe it. I'm in the Great Hall!" Lexie uttered.

"Yeah. The giant dining room. The students of Hogwarts eat and socialize here, although most of the chatting is done in the dormitories. They also sleep here when it becomes too dangerous to sleep in their House dormitories. Remember in Harry's third year-" She was interrupted by an all-too-familiar voice.

what'd y'all think? R&R, and constructive criticism is appreciated! 


	2. Chapter 2

Porcelain Prayer: yay! our first reviewer! it gets a lot better a few chapters ahead, when lexie had mmore to do with the writing process. lol. mookah130: thats just because the chapter was pretty short. it gets easier to understand when the story gets going. disclaimer: neither lexie nor i owns anything created by Diane Duane or JK Rowling, much as we'd like to. Chapter 2 

(Oh, my God, it's Albus Dumbledore!) Haylie almost said aloud. (Remember, Lexie, speak "inside" now…)

(Right…)

"Welcome, honored guests!" Dumbledore started. "It is my pleasure to host the 342nd biannual Fantasy Convention-" Here he was interrupted by cheers and applause-" Yes, yes, at our own Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." More applause, especially from where Haylie and Lexie were sitting, at what would have been the Gryffindor table, had the normal school year been in session. "Now, I know you are all hungry, and it is getting dark-" He looked up at the bewitched ceiling, which was depicting the beautiful twilight sky outside, "so let's eat!"

"WHOA!"

The WHOA from all the Muggles was caused by the sudden appearance of food at the four House tables. Haylie noticed that there were a larger variety of foods, just as there had been during the Triwizard Tournament. There was "roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops and lamb chops, sausages, bacon and steak, boiled potatoes, roast potatoes, fries, Yorkshire pudding, peas, carrots, gravy, and for some strange reason, peppermint humbugs." There were also some slightly more "American" foods, like cheeseburgers, French fries, hot dogs, and corn dogs.

The talk differed slightly from Haylie's school, too. There was a really cute guy with curly, black hair partway down the table from Lexie. She nudged Haylie, indicating him, and her eyes widened so far that Lexie was afraid her eye sockets would expand. After the feast, as everyone was chatting amiably and contentedly, Dumbledore spoke again.

"The tables that you are sitting at now will lead you to your dormitories." He named all the tables-Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Haylie and Lexie looked around and realized that they were in Gryffindor. "You will use a 'Timeheart Wizard's'-if I may use the phrase-ability to send images through the mind of a map to your dormitories."

Everybody got up and started following their maps.

this ones kinda short, too...sorry everybody! and i hope dumbledore was IC! 


	3. Chapter 3

here's chapter 3. enjoy:) Chapter 3 

(Pretty neat, huh?) Said Haylie inwardly, not wanting to break the soft, sleepy silence of the castle.

(Oh, my God, totally! Thanks a ton for inviting me.)

(No problem. There's no one else I'd rather have taken. Left here.) Haylie said as they came to a corner.

(I feel so special.)

(Thanks. I try. Hey, did you see that really cute guy?)

Lexie looked over at Haylie, dumbstruck. (Are you kidding? How could I NOT see him? And guess where his dorm is? It's the-)

"Same as ours!" The girls squealed in unison.

"Name, please?" Said the Fat Lady in the Pink Dress.

"Haylie Lovett." Haylie said, awestruck by the reality of the moving portrait.

"And you?" She said, looking at Lexie with a definite air of suspicion.

"Oh, um…Alexis Lee." Said Lexie, a little disconcerted by the Gryffindor guardian.

The Lady's look changed at once when she heard the name. With a warm smile, she swung open, leaving the portrait hole open to climb through. They climbed in and entered the common room. There were only a few people there so far. Haylie supposed they had gotten stuck on trick steps.

"So we're up the stairs and to the…left, right?"

"Oxymoron. I think so…we'll ask somebody."

"And hope we get it right…" Haylie smirked.

"Well, we'll know if we see that really hot curly-haired guy, right?"

"Um…Lexie…look behind you." Haylie was barely able to control her giggles.

(Oh, crap. He's right behind me, isn't he?)

(Listening to every word you say.) Said a strange, definitely male thought. "I'm Jeremy." Said the voice, aloud this time.

Lexie turned around slowly, her eyes wide as dinner plates. For a while, she seemed unable to find her voice. "H-H-H-Hi. I'm A-Alexis. Lexie." She stuttered finally.

Haylie was in about as much shock, but she could at least speak normally. Almost.

"I-I'm…Haylie."

"You sure about that?" Jeremy asked, his smile laced with sarcasm.

"Last time I checked." She answered, a little more confidently.

Jeremy looked at the two of them curiously. "So, what are you?"

"Um…rarely ever quiet? Or in any way reasonable?" Lexie piped up. Jeremy chuckled. "That's not exactly what I meant."

"Oh! Now I know what you mean." Said Lexie, in mock realization. "Yeah, of course we're American." She smirked at Haylie, who smiled back and winked slightly. "But if you mean Dumbledore or Timeheart, we're neither."

"Neither? How?" He asked, confused.

"Special invitation from Dumbledore. What about you?"

"Timeheart. So, what state are you guys from?" Asked Jeremy, interested.

"California, and proud of it!" Stated Haylie.

"What about you, New Yorker-boy?" Queried Lexie.

"I was born in-" He interrupted himself. "How did you know?" He looked at Lexie suspiciously.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot to mention-I've been hired by the Secret Service to track your every move since birth, never mind the fact that I'm, say, about a year and a half younger than you." Said Lexie, sarcasm etched in every line on her face. "What do you think, I noticed your accent!"

"Oh." Jeremy was at a loss for words, something that didn't happen very often, if ever.

"She recognizes New York and Spanish accents like I recognize almost anything from the British Isles." Haylie informed Jeremy. "Even more so now, because we came a couple weeks early and spent some time with friends of the family."

"British accents, huh-like this?" And went into a flawless imitation of a Cockney accent.

"Exactly." She answered, also in Cockney. Then she looked at Lexie, who had been out of the conversation for a while. She was doing something on a sketchpad, her body completely relaxed, yet motionless and focused, except for occasional rapid glances upward.

"Almost done…" She was muttering. "What do you think?" She shoved the paper under Haylie's nose. "Oh, my God…" she breathed, looking up at Jeremy and back again to the picture. "What a resemblance. That's scarily impossible."

"What the hell are you looking at?" Lots of finesse in that statement.

Lexie looked up. "You," she said placidly.

For the second time in 5 minutes, Jeremy had no answer. "What the hell are you looking at?" he said again, for lack of anything else to say. Haylie and Lexie exchanged a glance.

"I need to do the eyes." She said quietly, as a wordless understanding passed between them.

"You're not serious. NO." Haylie replied, "Ok. Maybe you are." She finished, seeing her friend's expression.

"Jeremy?" Lexie said, breathing deeply.

"What?"

"I need…I need to look into your eyes."

"Say WHAT?"

"Just look at her, and hold still. It won't take long." Haylie smiled. "And it's completely painless. I promise."

"Fine, whatever…" As he looked into her eyes, he noticed that the rest of the world, except for the three of them, seemed to be dissolving away. He tried to look away, and realized he couldn't. And he didn't want to. Suddenly, he felt a shoulder brush his. Haylie's. She was coming, too. But where? And suddenly he was somewhere else…

dun-dun-dun...now. before you go, theres a little box right below this that says "submit review." theres a little "go" button next to it. CLICK ON IT. much thanx! 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

_He is running, and it feels different somehow, but he isn't sure. It feels natural. As he crests the hill, two young mares wait. One, the tallest of the pair, is a sorrel with a perfectly diamond shaped star, and a word whispered in his mind told him 'Summer'. The second, a petite dun with a beautiful crescent moon mark upon her brow. Luna. Whirling gracefully, they seem to motion to him to follow, and without knowing why, he breaks into an effortless canter and joins them. As they run, there seems to be no boundary between earth and sky, no difference between them and the wind whipping through their manes and tails. Stopping, the two turn to him and the realization hits him like lightning. The sorrel-Haylie! Then the dun must be…turning, the smaller mare's golden hazel eyes seem to pull him in and for the first time, he sees himself clearly. Reflected in her luminous eyes is the image of a buckskin stallion with rich mahogany hued eyes, a six-pointed star on his forehead. The mare's eyes seem to sparkle with laughter at his recognition and he finds himself falling, the last word echoing like a drop of water, a liquid diamond in his head. Alexis…_

"Done."

The mist seemed to fade and the room returned, the chatter of other teens in the background. But for a moment, he still saw the reflection of a horse in her eyes.

"Wha?" he said, looking at Haylie, who was smiling slightly.

"Here." Answered Lexie, rotating the paper and handing it to him in explanation. For a moment, he could only stare in shock. On the page was the image of a buckskin stallion with deep mahogany eyes and a six-pointed star on his brow.


	5. Chapter 5

why is no one reviewing? i feel unloved! come on, people, i figured out how to update on my crappy computer:D so just say something nice to me, or if you want, give some constructive criticism and make me feel loved. even a "that was nice" will do. enjoy and please review. please! Chapter 5 

"Damn, he was leaning in so close I thought he was gonna kiss you." Said Haylie as Jeremy walked away, still almost in a trance. "What happened? When he looked at you he…well…disappeared, in a way. But he was still there. I dunno…"

"You were there. As a horse. We all were." Lexie replied, her voice uncommonly quiet.

"And…"

"He saw himself. For the first time." She knew Haylie would understand. "So he was really that close?"

"Yup." Answered Haylie with a hint of jealousy.

That familiar sparkle entered Lexie's eyes and she grinned. "Too bad. He missed out." She replied. They both giggled, the tense moment gone, and they sat down together on one of the couches next to a tall, cute, brown-haired boy. By this time more people had come in, complaining about trick steps or tricks played on them by Peeves, the resident poltergeist.

The boy looked at them and asked, "What? Did I miss something? I'm lost."

"Hi, Lost, nice to meet you. I'm Haylie. And Little Ms. Blondie over here is Lexie," she said, holding out her hand and smirking innocently at him.

"No-wait-what? Ok, let's start over. My name is J.T."

"All right then; nice to meet you, J.T." Said Haylie laughingly.

More people were joining the introductions now. There was a trio of teenagers, 2 boys and a girl, all about 15 years old. One of the boys, who had black hair, bright green eyes and round glasses, was holding the hand of the girl, who had plain brown hair and a countenance that implied extreme intelligence. The other boy was tall and lanky, with bright red hair, a long nose, and numerous freckles. Also in the room was a tall, blonde guy of about 16 or 17 wearing board shorts, a shorter young Latina girl with brown, wavy hair, and a youthful boy with blue eyes and medium-length mouse-brown hair. Everybody was quiet, not sure what to say. Suddenly Jeremy came back from the dormitories, finally out of his daze.

"So…how we all doing?" Silence. The silence was so absurdly long that Lexie began to laugh. The smothered giggles were punctuated by a small snort as Lexie toppled over and leaned on Haylie for support. The tense silence broke, and everybody else started laughing, too. "Well…I'm Jeremy." He said, once the laughter had died down a little.

Haylie, Lexie, and J.T. introduced themselves. So did the rest. The blond guy was Maclyn, the couple was Harry and Hermione, and the redhead was Ron. Jordan was the blue eyed kid.

Last came the Latina girl.

"My name is Maria." Lexie and Haylie were in shock-they knew Maria!

"Maria!" shouted Haylie.

"Haylie!" answered Maria.

"Lexie!" shouted Lexie. "Oh, right, that's me…" Everybody in the room laughed.

"How good to see you! How did we not recognize you before? I feel so stupid now…"

"Well, I think we're even, because I didn't recognize you either."

Jordan spoke up. "In the words of King Theoden of Rohan, 'it cannot be doubted that we witness the meeting of dear friends.'"

"Oh, you like Lord of the Rings, too? We LOVE Lord of the Rings." Said Haylie, motioning to Lexie and Maria, who both nodded vigorously.

"Yeah, I'm an obsessor. I like Harry Potter, too."

Harry, Hermione, and Ron jumped up, looking confused.

"You know Harry?" Asked Hermione suspiciously, grabbing Harry tightly by the arm as if she thought someone was going to pick him off with sniper fire.

"Sure." Said Maria, shrugging her shoulders. "Almost everybody in the world has heard of him. Of all three of you, in fact." That seemed to scare them even more; all their eyes widened at once, and they grouped closer together, sitting back down slowly and looking around, as if for hidden cameras-never mind the fact that electronic (Muggle-made) bugs don't work inside Hogwarts.

"Have you ever heard of J.K. Rowling?" Lexie asked the apprehensive trio. Harry and Ron stared blankly at her. Hermione looked at the ceiling.

"This," said Maria slowly, "is going to take a while."


	6. Chapter 6

**Crookshanks:** i had no idea that was a bad thing. i've seen a bunch of people do it. why is it a "no-no"?

DISCLAIMER:we dont own harry potter, the young wizards series, or anything related. we just manipulate it a bit.

Chapter 6

"I've heard of her."

Harry, Ron and the whole rest of the room turned around to stare at Hermione.

"I've heard of the series, too. Don't give me those looks, I've only just remembered," she chastised Harry and Ron. They were staring at her with such looks of shock that Hermione suddenly found the intricate patterns of the carpet quite fascinating.

"You probably would have found out soon anyway," she told the floor. "I mean, most people have read the books. For example," she said, her head flipping up to look at Lexie, "Alexis, where does Harry live?"

"Number four, Privet Drive," she answered, as if it were the most obvious answer in the world.

"All right then." Said Hermione, looking pleased. Harry's face was still void of expression. "Maria, is it?" She nodded. "What form does Harry's Patronus take?"

"Oh, a stag." Harry and Ron were in disbelief. How could they know?

"Haylie?"

"Yes?"

"Who are Harry's least favorite teachers at Hogwarts?"

"Severus Snape, Potions Master, Head of Slytherin House, and enemy of both James and Harry Potter, Professor Gilderoy Lockhart, Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher, second year, fraud, teenage heartthrob, and all-around idiot." Harry smiled through his incredulity. "Professor Sibyl Trelawney, a Divination teacher who has only made two real prophesies in her whole life, and Professor Dolores Umbridge, Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher, fifth year, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister, 'Hogwarts High Inquisitor'" -she put her fingers up in "air quotes," and Lexie and Maria followed suit- "and Ministry spy."

Harry, Ron and Hermione, as well as everyone else in the room who had read "Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix," were seething. The trio hated them beyond all belief. She had given Harry and Fred and George, Ron's older identical twin brothers, a lifetime ban from playing on the Gryffindor Quidditch team because Draco Malfoy, Harry's archenemy, had insulted both their families, and they had reacted with "a show of Muggle dueling."

"Damn straight I hate her." Harry uttered through gritted teeth.

"Yeah, it wasn't fair that she banned you at all. Malfoy provoked you, and you were the best Seeker that Hogwarts had ever had for a century. Not to mention the Weasley twins…" Murmured Jordan in awe. Ron glowed with pride. Harry grinned shyly.

"So there's a whole series about us?" Ron asked faintly. "I mean to say, I could pick up a book and find out what I'm like at thirty?" He wasn't shocked anymore; just interested.

"Well-no." Said Jeremy. "Rowling's writing one book for every year and so far, she's only done five. Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone, Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, and Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, respectively."

Harry's face got redder and redder as his name was mentioned over and over.

"Well, I'm going to explore the castle." Proposed Lexie. "It seems a shame that we're sitting here talking when we could be exploring a school of magic. Anybody wanna come?"

"I'll go." Said Haylie.

"Me, too," called J.T. hastily.

"And me." answered Jeremy, just as quickly.

The rest headed up to bed, and the four of them climbed out of the portrait hole, ignoring the Fat Lady's indignant cries of, "I suppose you're going to wake me up again in a couple of hours?"

we're actually on chapter 15 or somewhere thereabouts at the moment, but its all on my computer, and i havent had a chance to put it up yet.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The four of them walked past the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom on their way back to Gryffindor Tower in calm silence, each buried in their own thoughts. Suddenly, Haylie heard frantic muttering and the sounds of someone searching through a suitcase. She tried to talk to Lexie, but she was too deep in thought to hear her. As they reached the bottom of a staircase, Lexie managed to stumble and start to trip over one of the many oversized duffel bags in the middle of the corridor. As she fell, the owner of the duffel bag in question straightened up, turned around, and caught her as she fell. Lexie regained her balance and looked up at him in appreciation, but Haylie heard her flustered thought: (Dammit, why do I always have to embarrass myself in front of really hot guys?)

(Don't worry about it, it gives them the chance to play the hero for you,)Haylie answered reassuringly. Then she looked up, and got a really good look at the guy.

"Holy mother of my God," she said softly. He was very tall, taller than even JT, with nearly black hair and dark brown eyes.

(You mean, 'Holy father of my children,') answered Lexie silently. Haylie snorted, and the "prospective father" looked up. "Hey, you ok?" he asked, offering her a hand up. Once she had recovered herself enough to stand, he cheerfully asked, "You wouldn't happen to know any of the passwords, would you? I think Dumbledore said they were all the same, and that they'd be in the book, but I was in such a hurry to pack when I got home that I think I forgot the booklet."

"Oh, don't worry about that, it's just your name tonight. Roll call purposes or something," said Lexie, dusting herself off and getting over her shock and embarrassment.

"Thanks. I'm Chris."

"You can call me Lexie." (Gorgeous,) she added.

"I'm Haylie."

"J.T."

"Jeremy."

Haylie noticed that there was a sort of icy tinge to JT's and Jeremy's voices. _I wonder what that's all about? _She thought to herself. _Nah, I'm probably just imagining it._ "So, what house did you say you were in? I didn't see you at the feast."

"I came late; I was on errantry, and it took longer than I expected, so I missed my worldgate at the Crossings and had to wait for the next patent gate back to Earth."

"_Dai stiho_, cousin." Said Jeremy, still icy, and in English, but different – deeper somehow. He was using the Speech, the language that is the root of all languages, that everything, from trees to trains, understands and speaks on some level.

"Oh, _dai_," Chris said, smiling at Jeremy from his considerable height, who only stared coldly back. "So when I got here, the feast was already over, so I went to Dumbledore's office and he assigned me to-"

"Where? Assigned you to where?" Squealed Lexie, almost in hysterics.

"Gryffindor."

Lexie and Haylie slowly turned to look at each other, then simultaneously they burst into coughing fits. They didn't see Jeremy and J.T. look darkly at each other, then at Chris, and finally at the two girls choking on the floor.

After a couple minutes, Haylie and Lexie calmed down a bit and got up.

"Are you O.K.?" Chris asked, looking genuinely concerned, though the ever-present glimmer in his dark eyes stayed.

"Yeah." Said Haylie, still giggling madly.

"Yeah, it must have been something we ate…at dinner…or something…" Lexie finished lamely.

"Well, if you're sure you're all right," said Jeremy mockingly.

"C'mon, let's get back to the dorm," grumbled J.T.

(What's wrong with them?) Asked Lexie as they walked back to the dorm, helping Chris with some of his stuff, oblivious to glowering stares from the other boys and a few predatorily jealous gazes from other girls still awake.

(I dunno, but from the moment they met Chris, they both got really grouchy. Didn't you hear how cold they were to him? Oh, no you didn't,) Haylie said, answering her own question, (Because you were too busy staring at Chris.) She smiled, and gave a soft wolf whistle. Lexie returned by baring her teeth at Haylie and giving one of her characteristically playful snarls. Haylie poked her.

(You know you were; don't deny it!)

(Oh, so were you and you know it!)

While they were talking, Jeremy and JT were having a private conversation of their own.

(I can_not_ believe they think he's hot! It's incredible!) Fumed JT.

(Yeah, I know. He's a total bum. And I really thought we had a chance…) Jeremy trailed off into silence.

(Not with him around. 'Are you OK? Can I help you? I'm such a gentleman. Adore me!' It's pathetic.)

Jeremy sighed. (Well, there's always the chance that he'll turn out to be a total jerk.) He said hopefully.

(No chance. Did you hear Lexie's thought?)

(How could I not have heard it? She practically shouted it for the world to hear. I'm surprised Chris didn't hear it.)

('Dammit, why do I always have to embarrass myself in front of really hot guys?' He is _not_ hot!) JT exhaled sharply and sullenly. (And I guess he'll be with us, too, right?)

(Well, I don't think he'll be going with the girls, will he?) Jeremy snapped.

What they didn't take into consideration was that when Lexie had said "hot guys," she had been talking about them as much as Chris, which was something that at least Jeremy should have known, if no one else, given the conversation they had had at their first meeting.

When they all got back to the common room, the girls said good night and went straight to bed. Chris turned to Jeremy and JT.

"So I guess we're together, right?" He asked, scanning them both, his dark eyes still glinting.

"We look forward to it," said Jeremy. Chris didn't notice the sarcasm. They all climbed up the stairs.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The next morning, Chris, JT, Jeremy, Lexie and Haylie walked down to the common room together, amidst other Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, and Hufflepuffs, all wearing the robes that had been placed on their beds the night before over their jeans and T-shirts. As they walked into the Great Hall, they saw all the Hogwarts teachers sat at the High Table with Dumbledore once more, but they also saw someone else that they hadn't been expecting to see. Hermione noticed him first.

"It's Professor Lupin! What's he doing here?"

"Come to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts, I s'pose. Professor Lupin!" Called Harry, looking overjoyed. It had only been a few weeks since he had last seen Professor Remus Lupin, but Lupin was the best Dark Arts teacher he had ever had, and he had had five of them. Lupin turned, and, smiling as he saw Harry, he gave him a little wink and a nod. Haylie leaned over to Hermione.

"That's Professor Lupin? Wow, I can't wait to meet him."

Hermione looked at her suspiciously. "You two do know that he's a-"

"Werewolf?" Finished Lexie, looking up from her sketchpad. "Sure we do. As long as he takes his potion, we'll be fine."

"Besides, how could we give up the opportunity to learn from a fantastic teacher like him? If I remember correctly, he _is_ the most competent Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher you've ever had, am I right?"

"I don't think I am ever going to get over the fact that you know almost as much about us as we do." She laughed.

"Good, morning, esteemed visitors," Professor Dumbledore started, getting up. Everyone quieted almost immediately. "I hope you had a good nights' sleep." There was some scattered giggling, and a couple of yawns, and Lexie guessed that, like themselves, there were other people that had been exploring the castle. "I see you all noticed your robes. These will be your uniforms while you are in this castle, whether you are learning about us or about Timeheart. For your own safety, anyone caught not wearing uniforms during class time will receive detention."

A girl at the Hufflepuff table snickered loudly as she tossed a pigtail over a bony shoulder. "How can wearing these old things be for our safety?" she "whispered," but it was so obviously meant to be heard and agreed with that it was more of a stage whisper.

Harry tilted his head towards JT. "She reminds me of Fleur Delacour from Beauxbatons. She was always sniggering at something at Hogwarts like her school was better."

The girl glared sullenly at him, then flashed an overly large smile at Chris before turning around again, a fact which did not go unnoticed by Haylie or Lexie. Lexie muttered something under her breath that made Haylie gasp and smack her on the shoulder.

"What? S' true…" Lexie added petulantly, rubbing her arm.

"You will also be receiving your wands today. Mr. Ollivander will be selecting your wands personally." Mr. Ollivander waved from his seat at the High Table.

After breakfast, the four Houses were led by their Head of House to their classrooms to await Mr. Ollivander and their wand choosing.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

As they waited in the Transfiguration classroom with the Hufflepuffs, they all speculated about the wands they would receive. After what seemed an age, Mr. Ollivander himself walked in to the room, followed by a tiny, silvery-gray Shetland pony pulling a cart with hundreds of long, skinny boxes. The chatter immediately descended into a tense silence.

"I am Mr. Ollivander," he began. "Today, as you well know, I will be helping you find your wand. The wand chooses the wizard, you know. You will each step outside one at a time. For those of you who already possess wands-" his eyes settled on Harry, Ron, and Hermione-" I will simply be checking to make sure they are functioning in proper working order." Ron looked nervously at his wand, which was covered in scuffmarks and fingerprints, and began rubbing at it furiously with the hem of his sleeve.

"Don't bother, I've already tried that one. It doesn't work." Harry muttered. Ron stopped, looking disappointed.

"Hannah Baldwin." Called Mr. Ollivander. A young girl of about 12 walked slowly towards him, playing nervously with her short blonde hair. She came back in a few minutes later, looking very relieved and holding her new wand.

"How'd it go?" Haylie asked. Hannah was her cousin.

"8 1/2 ash wood, dragon heartstring." She said proudly.

"Jeremy Guskin." He stepped forward, breathing deeply. As he passed, Lexie heard him muttering, "Audition breathing, audition breathing." She grabbed his hand and whispered, "Break a leg," and winked. He came back with a supple mahogany, 10 inches, with a powdered horn from a quagga. "Whatever the hell that is," he said afterwards.

Next it was Chris' turn. As he got up, J.T. punched him playfully and whispered.

"Go get 'em, Tiger." Jeremy looked at him and mouthed, "Tiger?" J.T. shrugged, smiling helplessly. The wand that favored Chris was an 11 1/2 inch solid oak wand with a thestral wing bone.

As Lexie got up to take her turn, Haylie hugged her and muttered, "Don't die on me yet. I'm too young."

"I'll try not too," she answered, as she stumbled and landed directly across Chris's, Jeremy's, and JT's lap.

She smiled sheepishly from her spot on Jeremy's lap. "Hi. Having a nice day?"

(Now I am,) he said to J.T.

(Not bad, I get the middle,) replied J.T. happily. He snuck a glance at Chris. (Lucky bastard. He got her butt.)

(Damn.)

"Sheesh, Chris, stop drooling on her!" Jeremy said, eyes gleaming maliciously. Chris blushed.

"The robes are black anyway, it wouldn't show." Said Haylie.

(I don't mind, so long as he wipes it off. It's the thought that counts.) Lexie said. Chris went even redder, if that was possible.

(D'you think Haylie'll do this, too?) JT asked Jeremy. Haylie leaned over to him.

"Don't plan on that anytime soon, JT." He stared at her in embarrassed shock as Lexie rolled to the floor, laughing with the rest of the class, before popping back up, shaking out her long hair and making a beeline for the door.

Stepping outside, she leaned against the doorframe, catching her breath. She looked down as a velvety muzzle poked her hand and smiled, reaching out to pet the little silver pony.

"He doesn't take a liking to everyone."

Turning in surprise, she remembered what she was outside for.

"He liked your friends too; Jeremy and Chris. But he's really taken a shine to you." He added. "Wand hand, please."

She extended her left hand and he nodded, rummaging through the boxes. He settled on two and pulled from them, two wands. Handing her the shorter of the two, he said.

"Yew. 8 1/2. Unicorn hair."

She lifted the wand, causing a stream of acid green sparks off, causing the pony to snort in alarm and almost setting a nearby tapestry alight.

"No…no not that one. It's, not the one for you." He said, snatching it and handing her the darker one. "Maple. 10. Dragon heartstring."

She nodded and shifted the wand in her grasp, sending a mop flying in the air, where it struck the hovering Peeves, who zoomed off cursing about 'ickle firsties'.

"I don't think…."He said. Turning back to the cart, he searched through the boxes, muttering to himself. Quietly, the silver pony nosed to a small box and nipped Mr. Ollivander's sleeve. He turned. "Really?"

The pony whickered. Mr. Ollivander picked up the box and removed a slender wand.

"Rowan wood. Nine inches. And…hippogriff feather." He said, placing it in her hand. She lifted it, and a small breeze stirred the hallway as a cascade of silver blue light shimmered from the tip. Mr. Ollivander smiled.

"I think we have a match."

"How was it?" asked JT and Haylie as Lexie came back inside.

"Rowan, 9 inches, hippogriff feather. It was OK, you know…he gave me wands, and I tried them, and I almost lit a tapestry on fire…" she sat down. "I hit Peeves with a mop, too," She said as an afterthought.

"You what?"

"Haylie Lovett."

"Ok…wish me luck."

"Good luck," said JT and Chris.

"Break a leg," Said Jeremy.

"Crash and burn," said Lexie.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence."

(Oh, I'm not done yet. MAC-B! Muahahahahahaha! Love ya, girl!)

(Yeah, I know…)

She walked out of the room, not really knowing what to expect. Turning, she saw Mr. Ollivander looking through the many boxes on the cart and muttering to himself. Not wanting to disturb him, she turned her attention to the pony.

"You're a pretty thing, aren't you?" She said softly, petting him.

"He is, isn't he?" said Mr. Ollivander, looking up. "You're not the first one he's taking a liking to. Your friends Alexis, and Jeremy and Chris. Wand hand, please."

As she held out her left hand, he stopped and stared.

"Curious…how very curious."

"Excuse me?"

"You're the second left-handed person I've had in a row."

"You mean Lexie? Oh, yeah, we're both lefties."

"Hmmm…" he said, and picked up a box. "Holly. Phoenix feather. 10 inches."

As she picked it up, she immediately sensed that this was not the right wand. The wand itself confirmed this feeling by lifting a nearby table to hang on the chandelier.

Mr. Ollivander coughed loudly. "No, I don't think that's it. Try this one. Birch. 10 inches. Unicorn hair."

This wand was no better. A ball of light came shooting out of the tip like a comet, bouncing off the walls and eventually fitting itself through the keyhole of a broom closet, where they could hear it rattling around madly inside.

"I imagine that will keep Mr. Filch quite busy when he next opens that door." He said. "Aspen. 10 1/2 inches. Hair from the mane of a winged horse. Go on, try it." he urged. The pony's ears flicked forward with interest.

From the wand tip came a blast of wind like a tornado, spinning around the three of them for a couple seconds, before disappearing with a warm touch.

"I think we've found it." Mr. Ollivander said. Giving one last final pat to the pony, she went inside and sat down.

"So?" They all asked.

"Aspen, 10 1/2, hair from the mane of a winged horse."

"Kewlie." Said JT.

"Carrie-Ann Pishnak."

The girl in the pigtails that had laughed during Dumbledore's speech came forward. A little while later she came out holding a willow wand.

"John Thomas Treadwell."

JT gulped audibly. "Oh, damn."

"Have fun," said Lexie, smiling.

"Tiger," Jeremy added.

He returned shortly afterward with a beech wand.

"11 inches with a hippocampus scale."

"Hey, you got my reject!" said Chris.

(Sorry, he got you that time, JT.) Said Jeremy, laughing.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The next morning, the 5 of them were discussing their class schedules over breakfast.

"That's weird."

"This class doesn't have a name."

"It just says 'McGonagall. By the lake.'"

"Outside? I wonder why…"

"Last period, too…"

All of a sudden, 5 owls came swooping down to them, each bearing a letter and a small package. The outside of the letters had a name and the words, "DO NOT OPEN AT THE TABLE." The 5 of them exchanged curious glances and hurried up to the common room.

Sitting in the chairs by the fire, they opened the letters first.

Lexie's read,

_Dear Alexis,_

_In this package, you will find a set of clothing. Wear it under your clothes and robes for your last class of the day. These items are necessary, though I will not bother to explain why yet._

_Professor Minerva McGonagall _

The others' letters read the same way.

"What's that all about?" Chris asked.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

At lunch, the 5 of them went up to the dormitory to try on their clothes.

Jeremy was staring at the garments in horror.

"What…the…hell…is…this?" he said slowly. Then he looked up just in time to see JT come out, posing in his clothes and announcing to the general universe, "I AM SUCH A SEXY BEAST!"

Jeremy leapt up in surprise, stepped backward, fell over the top of the couch, and landed right on top of Haylie, who was reading a book. "WHAT THE HELL IS _THAT_!" They said in unison. Lexie looked down at Jeremy, whose head was in her lap.

"Ah, trading places, now, are we?"

Jeremy's cheeks did a perfect impression of a tomato in color. Chris came in the door just as Jeremy stood up. He bumped into Jeremy, turned around, caught sight of JT, gave a startled yelp, then tripped over Jeremy's foot and went sprawling onto the couch. Suddenly there was a muffled yell from beneath him.

"Choking! Not breathing!" managed Lexie, sounding somewhat smothered. She tried to wiggle out from under him as he lifted his shoulder to help her. This did not have quite the effect they had intended. Their combined efforts somehow flipped him over on top of her instead. Jeremy did a wolf whistle, and JT catcalled. At that moment, Carrie-Ann walked in. She stared for a couple seconds, first at JT, who grinned at her, to Jeremy who waved, Haylie, who simply raised an eyebrow, and finally to Chris and Lexie sandwiched awkwardly on the couch. Carrie-Ann squealed and flounced out of the room, her pigtails bouncing angrily behind her.

(They really need to get a room,) Haylie said to JT and he cracked up. Aloud she said, "You guys are hogging the couch. Either scoot over or get a room." Lexie succeeded in pushing him off almost immediately and he landed on the floor in front of the couch with a thump.

As they all walked up the stairs to change, JT said, (Lucky piece of shit! I wanted to sit on her lap!) Jeremy chuckled and started making subtle purring noises at Chris, who was walking beside them. He got shoved into the wall for his troubles.

(You stud, Chris!) Said JT, jumping back to avoid injury.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

They walked down to the lake, discussing various aspects of the day.

"Everything that J.K. Rowling has EVER said about Professor Binns is true." Said Haylie grumpily.

"Unfortunately." Answered JT.

"Not that you would know…you were asleep the whole class." Countered Lexie.

"Well, you weren't paying much attention, either; are we even allowed to have our iPods here?"

"Can I help it if 'Pirates of the Caribbean' is a HELLUVA lot more interesting than goblin wars?" Everybody nodded in agreement.

"'Pirates of the Caribbean'?" Said Ron curiously, joining them along with Harry and Hermione.

"Never mind," Haylie said quickly.

"So what class have you got next?" Asked Harry.

"Actually, we're not really sure." Said JT uncertainly.

"All the paper says is to meet McGonagall down by the lake." Added Lexie.

Hermione's eyes widened. "Ancient Runes? That's a very interesting class," she said, with a look that clearly meant for them to not ask questions.

"Yeah, I guess so," Said Haylie, cottoning on. JT was not so inconspicuous.

"With McGon-" elbows in the ribs from both Lexie and Haylie quickly silenced him. "Um, yeah." He coughed.

"Gotta go!" Hermione said hurriedly, pulling the two boys along with her. "See you at dinner!"

When they got to the edge of the lake, they looked around and noticed that they were the first to arrive. The three of them sat on the ground, waiting for Jeremy and Chris and watching JT try to adjust to the new clothes that he wore under his normal clothes. Suddenly, he yawned and stretched, and, without warning, both of the girls had an arm around their shoulders. They looked at each other, then stared at JT pointedly.

"All right, all right…" he said. "I'm really tired. I had trouble getting to sleep last night. Do you mind?" He added, and without waiting for an answer, he swung his legs around so that they were in Lexie's lap, and flipped his head so that it was in Haylie's.

"Hi." he said, looking up at her and grinning unabashedly.

"What the hell are you doing, JT? You PROMISED you wouldn't make a move without me!"

"Did you really mean to say that out loud?" said Haylie. Jeremy stepped back and coughed, neatly managing to hide himself in Chris's shadow. Then he stepped forward and pulled JT up ungraciously by the arm. Haylie got up and started dusting herself off, glad to have JT's head out of her lap for the moment. Lexie was still on the ground, resisting the urge to snap JT's neck.

(For your sake, Haylie, I'll let him live.)

(What's that supposed to mean?)

Lexie raised an eyebrow, then went back to her "audition breathing", as Jeremy would have called it.

(Um…Lexie…need a hand up?) Haylie said.

Lexie looked up. "Oh, thanks." Chris has holding his hand out to her.

"No problem," Chris answered.

(Well, it was my turn!) JT said quietly to Jeremy. (You already got to sit in her lap!)

(Well, at least _I_ don't throw myself all over them!) Interrupted Chris.

(What? What about the couch thing? If that's not 'throwing yourself all over them,' I don't know what is!)

Suddenly, a cat came meandering up to them, watching other Slytherins, Ravenclaws, and Hufflepuffs walk to the edge of the lake. Its eyes had small circles around them, making it look like it was wearing a pair of glasses. The cat seemed to grow and change, and then Professor McGonagall was standing before them.

"Wow," Chris and Lexie said.

"Holy shit," said JT and Haylie.

"What the hell?" Said Jeremy.

Haylie and Lexie looked at each other. (Seven.) They said.

"I am Professor McGonagall. You have been handpicked by Professor Dumbledore himself to be taught the fine art of self-Transfiguration."

After a long and complicated lecture on the procedure, she said, "The reason we are outside is that we don't know for sure what your first forms will be. If we were in a classroom, and you changed into a dragon, the results would be-"

"Multiple casualties?" Jeremy put in.

McGonagall peered at him sternly over the rim of her glasses. "-disastrous. And do not interrupt me again. If you feel so confident on the subject, then feel free to finish the lecture. I daresay I've had a very long day." Needless to say, Jeremy shut up. "Since you seem to know this subject as well as I do, would you like to be our first volunteer?" Jeremy shook his head. "No, no, I insist. I'm sure you'll do excellently." Jeremy reluctantly got up, peeled off his shirt, and walked to the water's edge.

(He's been working out.) Chris said to JT.

(Hmm.) JT answered.

"Just will yourself to change, and you will change." Professor McGonagall encouraged. Jeremy wasn't even trying to look calm anymore; his face was almost completely drained of color, and his hands were shaking visibly. He took a deep breath, and the other four heard his thought, (It's just another role.)

As he stood, the class of nine went silent. And for a moment, nothing seemed to happen. Then his knees seemed to buckle and he fell to all fours, his arms lengthening visibly. A fine pattern traced itself over his entire body, becoming a coat of gold as his ears lengthened and moved to the top of his head, and his eyes shifted to the sides of his head. His fingers melted together, forming one hard toe. His curly hair straightened to waves and lengthened, as did his face. A moment later he had sprouted a matching tail. During the transformation, he grew steadily until standing before the awestruck class was a buckskin stallion. It's form wavered for a moment then became solid.

The stallion turned, spotting the six-pointed star on his brow in the waters of the lake. Giving a startled squeal, it reared up and Jeremy's voice punctured his four friend's thoughts:

(What the hell! I'M NAKED!)

Lexie and Haylie looked at each other and giggled.

(Eight.)

The stallion seemed to be trying to drop and cross his forelegs. He realized he couldn't as he toppled sideways, landing face first in an awkward bow in the shallows, soaking himself. Jeremy recovered beautifully, standing, turning to face the class and bowing again, now that he had figured out how to work his four legs.

(I meant to do that.)

"Wonderful, Mr. Guskin. You may have a seat now." Said Professor McGonagall, smiling slightly.

The buckskin snorted indignantly before melting back to Jeremy once more.

He sat back down next to the girls again. He looked at Lexie, eyes wide and whispered two words. "The star." Lexie only nodded solemnly.

"You will now break up into your houses to begin practicing." The voice of Professor McGonagall broke into their thoughts. "Gryffindor and Ravenclaw together. Then Hufflepuff and Slytherin."

"What? How come I had to do it in front of the whole class?" Said Jeremy, irritably.

"Because you felt the need to make it clear that you were an expert in the middle of my lecture," McGonagall answered, smiling. "You may also direct your own group, if you wish."

Carrie-Ann, who the girls had noticed to their displeasure had also joined them, looked considerably annoyed at the fact that she would be grouping with Slytherin, and not Gryffindor.

"So, who goes first?" Said JT when they were in their groups.

"I vote Haylie." Said Lexie.

"What? Why me?" She answered.

"Because I said so," said Lexie.

"And because I think it's a good idea." Added Jeremy. (Pay up, JT. I won the bet.)

(What bet?) Asked Chris.

(The 'who takes their shirt off in front of the girls first' bet,) answered JT, looking extremely pissed.

(I've got a good idea,) Said Chris, smiling, a curious expression on his face.

(And what would that be?)

(Who impresses them the most. Since we're all going to be shirtless soon.)

(You're on!) They said.

Haylie walked up to the improvised "stage."

"And remember, if you forget your lines, improv's always good." Yelled Jeremy.

For a second, it just looked like she was blushing. Then the crimson spread all over her body, and they realized that it was hair. As she stood, gazing at her hands, her leg joints began to shift as she grew a mane and tail of chestnut hair. Her face began to lengthen as Jeremy's had and the ears and eyes swiveled in the same way. She began to grow taller, her hands and feet melting to hooves. For a brief instant, she felt she had a choice, though what the other option was, she didn't know. After a moment, some of the hairs on Haylie's forehead changed color, and soon there was a beautiful chestnut thoroughbred mare with a little white diamond-shaped star on her forehead. As she stood, she seemed to shiver and turned transparent slightly, but the moment passed, and she shook her head and flipped her tail, getting used to them. Her friends watched her try to walk on her new legs as unsteadily as a new foal. As she got used to the new joints, she started into a canter, circling neatly around Hagrid's hut before coming back to the group and nipping at JT. Slipping gracefully back into human form, she sat down and said, "You next," she said, the joy and exhilaration still in her eyes. Jeremy stared at her unseeingly, his eyes blank with shock and recognition. JT sighed resignedly and got up, pulling off his shirt as he went and throwing it at Haylie. Chris leaned back where he sat, allowing himself a small smile.

"For your pleasure." JT said, looking naughty.

"Meow," Haylie replied.

He was bent over slightly, obviously expecting the same shapechange that Haylie and Jeremy had had. Instead, his form began to expand, adding on bulk that they could see was mostly muscle. His entire body covered itself in what became a three dimensional tattoo of fur, pure white. His hands widened into padded paws, and he grew a long tail, which lashed busily. Falling to all fours in a crouch as he grew, his brown eyes lightened to a startling blue as a ruff grew around his face. A large white cat stood before them and then, almost as an afterthought, stripes seemed to draw themselves outward from his back as if from an invisible marker. The white Bengal tiger yawned leisurely, stretched, paced over to Haylie and shrank back down to JT, who grinned.

"Meow." He said. Haylie smiled.

"All right, Lexie, you next," he said. "Can't let you miss out on all the fun, can we?"

"Oh, of course not," she replied with feigned innocence.

Standing up, she flashed Haylie a nervous, yet exited smile.

(This is it,) she said.

(Make me proud,) said Haylie.

Standing before them, she wiggled her fingers a bit and shook her head, clearing her hair from her face. Breathing once, she paused. The change was almost immediate. Her olive skin deepened to a bronze and her legs lengthened, joints altering smoothly. For a moment, her eyes widened, then she pulled herself into a ready stance as her long hair darkened to black and she sprouted an equally long silky tail. Her neck lengthened along with her face as her ears moved to a familiar post atop her head, each taking the shape of delicate flower petals. Eyes growing and moving to the sides of her head above her dished cheeks retained their golden hue and glitter, though they widened in surprise slightly. She was feeling the choice that Haylie had, if she'd known it. For a moment, a creature that could be described as nothing other than an anime-like equine girl stood there. Then her arms lengthened and their joints swiveled. Hands hardened into hooves and her shoulder muscles as well as those in her legs bunched, rippling visible beneath her glossy pelt. Dropping from a half rear, a dainty Arabian mare tossed her head, and a mark the shape of a crescent moon spread from the center of her forehead as a finishing touch. Her form flickered, shimmered, then solidified. Arching her swanlike neck, she eyed herself curiously in the water before taking off along the shoreline like an arrow from a bow. Head held high, the coppery bay mare sped along the water's edge, her strides surprisingly long for her size. She seemed to race her own reflection. As she neared the group, she circled them once, melting back into Lexie, who smiled and sat down next to Haylie. Catching her breath from her excitement, eyes sparkling, she turned around.

"C'mon, Chris, up, up, up!" Said Lexie, pulling him up by the arm.

"Yes, Chris, up!" was Jeremy's addition to this demand. This time it was Lexie's turn not to notice the mocking tone in his voice.

Chris got up. (Prepare to be amazed,) he said, removing his shirt and giving Jeremy and JT a meaningful look.

Lexie glanced at Haylie, her large eyes wider than usual.

(Shoot me while I'm happy,) she said, a smile pulling at the corners of her mouth.

Haylie studied Chris critically. (I dunno. Jeremy looks pretty good, too.)

(Wonder what he does.)

"Wrestling team." Chris said from behind them as if in answer to their silent question as he walked up from behind. Jeremy swore under his breath and JT's shoulders slumped.

They smiled, and turned to watch Chris' change.

He stood, poised and waiting, and as with Jeremy, nothing seemed to happen for a moment. Then a coat of silver, like dye on water, began to spread from his back to cover him completely. Dark points, most of them black, began to mark themselves on parts of his face, across his shoulders, and down his back. Then as slowly as it had started, the transformation…stopped.

Jeremy nudged JT, who remarked.

"You're all silver."

Jeremy snorted before standing.

"Run for you're lives, it's a mutant!" he joked and smoothly shifted into his horse form, cantering once around Chris, as if to point out his failure, then galloped madly off before sitting down again in human shape, out of breath and chuckling.

That seemed to bring Chris down to earth. The color receded, almost as if it were being pulled back inside of him. Standing, he ducked his head and walked to the back of their gathering. He swallowed almost imperceptibly before managing to say:

"Let's watch the others."

They watched the two Ravenclaw boys in their group. The first was a transformation to an agile, honey hued squirrel, which went smoothly after the first couple of seconds, where he began to grow a large bushy tail before anything else, much to his embarrassment and the delight of the rest. He grinned as he shoved his friend up. He jogged to the front and proceeded to shift into the body of a raccoon with large mischievous blue eyes, his bandit's mask appearing first. After changing past, they all sat back and watched the rest of the groups.

They saw an Afghan hound, tall and lanky, trot past, sit down and become Carrie-Ann, who reemerged with a smug smile on her face. A short angular faced boy became a raven and swooped over his groups' heads before growing back to his human body once more. Amidst the rest of the group came a cry of, "Good Lord, Luke! Couldn't have gotten any smaller, could you!" Directed at a lumbering brown bear that was sitting on its haunches and blinking owlishly. This was followed by a gale of laughter as the bear raised a paw menacingly, but contracted back to his original form before he could do any damage.

Presently, McGonagall dismissed class for dinner and the students split off. The group of five gathered and trooped back up to the castle to change. No one noticed the form of Professor Lupin in the shadows; his eyes were focused on the form of Chris, who trailed slightly at the back of the cluster of friends.

The next day, after Defense Against the Dark Arts, which had been their last class that evening, they made their way up to the Great Hall for dinner with Harry, Ron and Hermione. As the class filed out of the room, most chattering about the class, which had included Lupin's famous boggart lesson.

"Harry! Ron! Hermione!" called a voice. They all turned around-then looked up. Standing there was Rubeus Hagrid. He was twice the size of an average man, being half-giant on his mother's side, and nearly twice as wide.

"Hagrid!" Hermione said joyfully.

"Hallo, Hagrid." Said Harry. "Are you teaching Care of Magical Creatures tomorrow?"

"O' course." Hagrid smiled. "I had wanted ter show yeh hippogriffs again. I thought yeh'd be up to it." Harry smiled weakly. "But with Beaky gone…" He looked at Chris, Haylie, Lexie, Jeremy and JT. "Say, aren't yeh goin' ter introduce me ter yer friends?"

The trio introduced the other five, and they each tried to shake his hand, which really meant that they shook his finger, while he shook their arms.

"I'll see you tomorrow in class." He said, grinning.

"I'll be right back, Haylie," said Lexie. "I want to ask Hagrid something." She ran off to speak to him as he strode off.

The other four left the Great Hall with the rest of the houses, weaving through a sea of robes towards their common room.

"Chris." Professor Lupin's voice called.

"Meet you there." Chris said, then turned and made his way through the crowd back to the entryway, where the Professor waited. Just then Lexie came back.

"Where's Chris going?"

"Professor Lupin wanted to talk to him," said Jeremy. "C'mon, let's go."

"I was wondering, Chris…could you come with me for a moment?" Lupin said. Lupin motioned for him to follow and lead him outside into the late evening, along the bridge where he had talked to Harry in his third year. "I noticed you were…having a bit of trouble yesterday." He said carefully, scrutinizing him. Chris' shoulders dropped.

"Yeah. I was..."he trailed off, staring quizzically at the Professor.

"Never mind how I knew." Lupin replied. "As you know, I am a werewolf." He said, a note of resignation in his voice. "And though I have not seen you change, I am sure you have the capacity to. And I do not doubt for a moment what your form will be." He explained. "Now, tonight. Tonight is a full moon. And I'm asking you to try. Just one more time."

"But Professor…" began Chris.

"This time, you'll have me with you. I have reason to believe my influence might…help." He replied, interrupting him. Taking a deep breath, he turned to Chris. "Just try. Now." He asked and stepped into the moonlit woods nearby. The change was almost immediate. Chris followed, concentrating and willing himself to change.

Slowly, he felt the melting sensation of the silver spreading across his body. He paused, remembering his failure, then looked about. Lupin's transformation was nearly complete. _C'mon_, he urged himself, hoping against hope.

For an agonizing moment, nothing seemed to happen, then the muscles in his legs bunched, coiled, and strengthened. His neck and shoulders became more powerful and his hands formed large paws. Muzzle lengthening, he felt his teeth growing into powerful canines, and a tail originated. For a second, he wavered, felt he had a choice, but the feeling passed. He turned and with an instinct that seemed to grip him naturally stood by the side of the werewolf, raised his muzzle to the midnight sky and howled, the resonating sound swelling from deep within his chest.

(Well done, Chris. You had it in you.)

He turned, surprised at the fluidity of his own movements. Turning his head, a dark marking, like cross-sabers, seemed to be marked on his back.

(My marking?) He asked.

(Yes. Like the others have theirs.) Lupin replied, then gave a nod of his head and loped towards the bridge again. Chris followed, long strides swallowing the ground easily. Head up, he faced the breeze and followed Lupin, reveling in the freedom.

"What do you think Lupin wanted with Chris?" Lexie asked curiously. The two girls had decided to take a walk on the castle grounds that evening, leaving the two boys in the common room.

"I don't know. Maybe to talk about class." Haylie suggested as the two of them neared the bridge.

Suddenly, a howl pierced the night air and a second one joined it, richer than the first. The wild calls filled the night for a moment; then there was silence. Lexie glanced at Haylie.

"You sure we should be all the way out here?" she asked.

"Do you mind if I'm not so sure anymore?" came the reply.

"Well, we're out here, we might as well get to the bridge. The light's a little better there." Said Lexie. As they neared the end of the bridge, two forms materialized from the woods. One appeared to have longer limbs and a more human torso; the other had the silhouette of an incredibly large dog.

"I think…it's a w-werewolf." Stuttered Haylie, terrified.

"Oh, God. And a regular wolf…"moaned Alexis.

The second creature approached the girls and the werewolf stepped back. The two girls only stared; shaking slightly as the large male wolf neared them.

Lexie scanned the pair of lupine forms, her eyes locking with those of the wolf, which were unusually dark brown, so dark they were nearly black in color. Tentatively, and almost in a trance-like state, she reached out her hand slowly.

"Lexie. What are you doing! That's a wolf!" cried Haylie.

Lexie closed her eyes and laid a trembling hand on wolf's head. The wolf raised its head, slipping her hand down to its muscular x-marked shoulders. Reaching out with her mind, she formed a word she hoped would be answered.

(Chris?)

(How'd you know?) The wolf bared its teeth in a smile.

Haylie sank to her knees in relief as the werewolf raised a paw as if in greeting.

"Oh, thank God. Professor Lupin and…"

"Chris."

"You did it, Chris! You did it!" cried Haylie, shaking his paw for lack of anything better.

The wolf sat down and melted smoothly back to Chris.

"It was the Professor." He replied, motioning to the werewolf, who ducked its head and trotted off into the woods.

The three sat in silence for a moment.

"It's getting cold. Anyone up for butterbeer?" asked Lexie.

"Am I!" asked Haylie. "What kind of a question is that?"

Chris smiled and nodded as the three of them walked the path back to the castle in the night.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 

"We have Care of Magical Creatures today instead of Animagus, right?" Haylie asked at lunch.

"I think so," Lexie replied. "She said something about only having it every other day."

"What do you think Hagrid'll show us?"

"Well, he had some ideas for lesson plans, but he hadn't decided for sure last time we talked." She looked at her watch. "Sorry, Haylie, but I'm gonna leave now, alright? I have to make a bathroom run and I don't want to be late to class."

Haylie frowned. "You're leaving me?"

"Well, there's only a few minutes left anyway, and here come the guys. See you later!" She said, running out of the Hall. Jeremy, JT and Chris walked over to Haylie.

"Wanna start walking?" Chris asked.

"Sure. Where were you guys?" She asked, getting up.

"I didn't finish my homework," said JT. "We were in the library. Working."

"Copying, more like," retorted Jeremy. "Off me, thank you very much." The four of them headed out the door and around the corner.

When they got to Hagrid's hut, they looked around for any sign of Lexie, but could find none.

"Where did she go?" wondered JT, but at that moment Hagrid came out of his hut and asked the class to gather around.

"Today I've got a real treat fer yeh. Didn' think I'd be able ter do this, but…anyways, come over here with me." And he walked off. Following him, the class reached a small clearing just within the borders of the Forest. Hagrid whistled. There was a few moments of awkward silence, then suddenly Haylie heard hoof beats, but they sounded wrong somehow; only half there, and other sounds that she couldn't identify. Into the dappled light of the clearing walked a strange and beautiful creature that Haylie would have recognized anywhere, and Haylie realized why the hoof beats had sounded wrong. The back legs and body were that of an Arabian mare, but the front legs, wings and head was that of a regal bird-_Peregrine falcon?_ Haylie guessed. It's large tawny eyes scanned the class, piercing glare seeming to cut through them. Shifting on its front legs, the creature's talons gouged a deep furrow in the earth as easily as a knife through butter. _Those claws could rip someone's arm off_, Haylie thought.

"Does anyone know what this is called?" Hagrid asked. Only three hands went up-the inevitable Hermione, Potter-fan Haylie, and, surprisingly, Carrie-Ann. Hagrid called on Carrie-Ann.

"Isn't it-isn't that thing a hippogriff?" She said timidly.

The hippogriff, which had been gazing about the class suddenly snapped to attention, golden eyes glittering and feathers ruffled in what looked to be irritation, bordering on anger.

"Yes, _she_ is a hippogriff. This is Luna. Say hello, Luna," he cooed, patting her on the head. She looked at him in what seemed to be disgust. "You're all gonna get ter meet her. Who wants ter be first? Harry?" he said, looking at him hopefully.

"Umm…no thanks, Hagrid. I'll let someone else have a turn," he replied, stepping back. Jeremy looked at JT, and they shoved Chris forward.

"Chris? Great!" said Hagrid, looking relieved that someone had "volunteered."

Chris shot daggers at Jeremy and JT before stepping forward. Jeremy smiled maliciously.

(You do know that he _could_ get seriously injured doing this, right?) Asked JT as Chris walked to the front, very pale and shaking.

(Yup.)

"I'm gonna walk yeh through it, alrigh'?" said Hagrid reassuringly. "Just step forward and bow. Don' blink too much. Tha's it," he said, as Chris bent forward slowly. After a moment's pause, the hippogriff dipped into a graceful bow, looking almost like a ballet dancer.

"She likes yeh! Go on and pet her. Go on now," he encouraged, as Chris slowly reached out his shaking hand. She came forward, and he flinched in surprise, but laid his hand on her beak. One by one, the class each bowed to the mare, waiting for her approval before most laid a nervous hand on her beak and scuttled off. When it came Haylie's turn, she approached Luna slowly and the two watched each other for a moment. It seemed to Haylie that there was something vaguely familiar about Luna, but she couldn't place it. Without hesitation, the hippogriff bent to a bow and stepped toward her, head held high and proud before dipping to permit the girl to pet her. After a few moments, Hagrid proclaimed that Chris could probably ride her now.

"I think she's used to yeh most of all now," he said. Both Luna and Chris looked up at him in shock. But before either of them knew what was happening, Hagrid had picked Chris up and placed him neatly on Luna's back, leaving him with his arms wrapped around her neck. He gave a whistle and the hippogriff broke into a fluid canter, heading for a space in the trees. Lifting off, her wings pumped, gaining altitude as they swept above the tree cover and into open air, leaving the class behind them. Circling once about the Hogwarts' grounds, Luna flapped her wings, catching a current that carried them down to the lakeside and past McGonagall's class, who stared in amazement at the duet in the sky. Leaning to one side to catch a better glimpse of the castle, he felt himself slipping. For one moment, there was nothing but empty air as he fell, then Luna was there, twisting through space, catching him. One dip of a wing and they headed over the lake, which looked like a gleaming sapphire from high above. Without warning, the hippogriff leaned forward and dropped towards the mirror still surface of the lake. Pulling up inches from the surface of the water, she held them over the lake. So close they seemed to run on the shimmering water. As they raced through the air, Chris felt the wind in his face, whipping through his hair and for a moment was free. The hippogriff beat her wings, gaining speed. The pair skimmed over the lake, reveling in the glory of flight and the freedom of the sky. It seemed to last for eternity, the whisper and rush of the breeze, and finally a spin, pulling him out of his dream. Then, wheeling up and over the forest again, Luna came soaring back, landing smoothly in the center of the clearing. Shaking her proud head, the mare slowed to a trot, then came to a halt before Hagrid and knelt, letting her rider slip to the ground.

For a moment, the boy and the hippogriff regarded each other, the amber of the falcon's eye and the deep brown of his mirroring each other for a second. Then Luna stretched her wings once, settling them on her back before turning and disappearing back into the forest.

"Class dismissed," Hagrid called, just as the bell rang.

As they walked back to the castle, Lexie rejoined them.

"Where _were_ you, Lex?" Haylie asked. "You missed the whole class! You would have loved it."

"Oh, I was there," she said.

"No you weren't; we would've seen you." Jeremy pointed out.

"Well, if you were there, then where were you? What were you doing the whole period?" asked Chris.

"I was flying."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"You were _WHAT?_" cried JT.

"HAHA! I _knew_ that was you!" Shouted Haylie gleefully.

Chris stared.

"What the hell! How did you- What did you-"

Nine." The girls said. Jeremy shook his head.

(Dammit, Jeremy, I'm gonna KILL you! That was YOUR idea!)

(How the hell was I supposed to know that was Lexie? I'm not psychic!)

Chris just stared.

"So, Chris…how was it?" JT teased.

"It was…unbelievable," replied Chris, still half in shock. JT grinned wickedly. Jeremy poked him.

"Would you do it again?" he asked maliciously.

"Anytime…"

Lexie coughed. Chris looked startled at his own words, almost like he didn't remember saying them. "I didn't mean that the way it sounded-" he said hurriedly.

"God, Chris, you _are_ an animal! In front of the whole class, too…" said JT. Haylie smacked him. Hard.

"OW! What'd I say!"

There was a moment's silence in which the two boys stared at their feet as they walked, Jeremy scuffing the dirt almost angrily with his shoe. JT interrupted the quiet with a rueful:

(He got to _ride_ her, man…that's not fair…)

(Lucky bastard. If I'd known…)


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Haylie pulled Lexie aside. "Why didn't you tell me about that?"

Lexie looked at her distractedly. "Tell you about what?"

"The hippogriff thing? Why didn't you tell me? And when did _you_ find out?"

"Yesterday morning. And I didn't tell you because it wasn't the right time. And look at it this way," she said as Haylie opened her mouth to argue, "if I had told you ahead of time, you would have thought that-"

"Thought that what?"

"That I had arranged the 'volunteer.'"

"You mean you didn't?"

"Of course not! I didn't even know that I was going to be _ridden_, by anyone!" Haylie started giggling. "What?"

"Well," she said, trying to talk, "you got pretty lucky, didn't you? I mean, Carrie-Ann could have volunteered or something."

"True, but what do you mean 'I got lucky'?"

"Are you kidding me? You had _Chris Harris_ on your back, for **5 minutes straight**, he said it was unbelievable, and that he would do it again anytime, and you wonder why you got lucky?"

"For not having much experience, he's a pretty good rider." She said, and walked off. Haylie stared in amazement after her friend, then ran after her, laughing.

The next day, they all walked down to the lake for the Animagus class. While they were waiting, Chris suddenly asked: "So, other than the fact that I fell off-"

"You fell off?" JT sniggered.

"Oh, and you think you could do any better?" said Chris. "But other than that, how did I do yesterday?"

Lexie paused thoughtfully for a moment, then began to list her opinions, speaking as she would when evaluating a new member of a riding team.

"Other than falling off…you had a soft hand; steady though, you had a _nice_ seat. And a firm grip with your legs. That's what helped you keep hold for so long. Damn, you're strong." She said, then looked with genuine bewilderment at the expressions of her audience. Just then McGonagall came over to them-they were still the only ones there yet.

"I wanted the five of you to try something different today," she said. "I believe that I am right in saying that, during our last class, you felt a choice?" They nodded. "This time, I want you to take it."

"But what is it?" asked Chris.

"That's something you need to discover for yourself. Just trust your decision."

They agreed, exchanging perplexed glances. As the boys went to sit down, she held the girls back.

"You two might have more than one other path. Take them sometimes, and see what happens." They nodded solemnly.

"Today you will simply be perfecting your Animagus changes," McGonagall said to the class as the last few stragglers came running up from the castle. "Smoothing out and hastening your transformations are very important; many Animagi find that smooth changes can be life-savers.

"Today, try to change while in the middle of doing different activities-running, jumping, rolling down a hill-yes, Ms. Pishnak, you, too, don't look at me like that-any questions? All right, everyone, same groups as last class. Get started."

"Me first," Said Haylie immediately. "I feel like going first today." She stood up, and faced her group.

She concentrated. Felt the change begin. The familiar fiery blush spread across her body and for an instant, she felt her choice, turned down the other path, and took it. Taking a hesitant step forward, she thought this change felt familiar: too familiar. Hanging her head, she realized she had again become the chestnut mare. Then a whisper and a tickle across her shoulders made her lift her head, look back, and catch sight of a pair of beautiful white wings sprouting from her withers. Breaking into a canter, the mare took to the skies with a whinny of delight, becoming a crimson angel silhouetted against the sun. Haylie's voice broke into their head, belting:

(FLY LIKE AN EEAAGG-oh!)

Suddenly she shrank, flame hued pelt becoming a mesh of tawny feather. Her muscular hind legs shortened, hooves sharpening into curved talons as her forelegs shrank and disappeared altogether. A golden eagle swooped low over the groups' heads and was joined by two wolves that seemed to appear from thin air, running in its shadow. One the familiar silver male, cross sabres on his back. The other a smaller female, black and chocolate brown, with smoky gray and a white crescent moon patch on her chest. The trio circled the class once, then shifted to their human shapes. Chris, Haylie, and Lexie slowed to a walk, finally sitting with their friends.

(We can do whatever we want, Haylie; anything!) Whispered Lexie excitedly to Haylie.

Chris ran his hand through his hair, breathed deeply, then sat down again with a satisfied grin and shoved Jeremy to his feet.

"You have fun."

Jeremy took a playful swing back at him before walking up to the front.

His change was almost identical to his first and soon the buckskin stallion stood before them once more. Then the horse shrank to the size of a large pony, and looked about bewilderedly. A pair of black wings sprang from his back like those of a large dragonfly and a small stubby horn; black with flecks of gold, grew on his brow, which still bore its six-pointed star. Shaking its head, it snorted, flicked its wings and hovered ten feet in the air like an equine helicopter.

(Ah. So this is a quagga.) Mused Jeremy's voice.

"Sweet." murmured JT.

Jeremy flitted back to his seat and dropped out of the air to land neatly in his seat as a human again.

"Up, JT." said Haylie, prodding him.

He stood and stepped to the front of the group. The pattern of stripes drew themselves on his body again. Only this time, he lost his hind legs as his body lengthened at the end and shaped itself into strong fins. His upper body remained striped but became horse-like. The only difference being fins sprouting on his forelegs.

(Who!)

He slid into the lake and popped up moments later.

"A hippocampus." uttered Lexie.

(I'm a wha-?) Asked JT, sounding puzzled and hurt at having been called what sounded to him like a hippo.

"A hippocampus;" explained Haylie, "Equine and aquatic."

"Or in your case to be picky: zebra plus tigershark."

(Chouette.)

"Nice." Chris said.

The hippocampus beached itself and slipped back to JT, who shook himself like a dog, spraying everyone in the vicinity with droplets of water. He was met with playful shoves and complaints as he sat back down.

"That was sweet..."said JT.

"J-Man: you're always such a white boy." said Chris with a laugh, referring to the white tiger and zebra.

"I'll go now," said Chris. He stood up, breathing deeply and smiling slightly; he gave Lexie and Haylie a secret smile as he stood up.

His change started out normally - the arms turning into muscular forelegs, the tail and snout growing; but just as the X started crawling down his back, his form wavered slightly – and disappeared. They all gasped, but Lexie stood up and walked slowly over to the place where Chris had been. She put her hand out, just above eye level, and stroked the empty air.

"Lexie…" started Haylie.

"Lexie, what are you doing? There's nothing there." Said JT.

"He's…gone," said Jeremy.

Lexie turned sharply, her hair flipping – but Haylie noticed that it didn't flip properly. It seemed to hit something behind her and fall, but Haylie was sure there was nothing there.

"What do you mean there's nothing there, can't you see him? He's a – oh." She stopped.

"What? He's a what?" said JT.

"He's a thestral."

"And you can…you can see him?" was all that Haylie said.

"Thestral, thestral…what's a thestral?" JT was clearly racking his brains to remember what a thestral was.

"A thestral," Haylie said slowly, "is a winged horse that can only be seen if you have seen death."

"Meaning?" Jeremy said.

"You've got to see someone kick the bucket, moron." Said Haylie.

Looking at the group, and then the space of seemingly empty air beside them, Lexie spoke up.

"I think…I want to try something."

She began to shift almost immediately into the familiar form of the bay mare, then the mahogany pelt began to darken to black from her tail up. And suddenly, she began to disappear.

"Oh, no, not you, too!" said JT exasperatedly.

"We can't see _either_ of them now…" Said Jeremy cryptically.

"Oh, God," said JT. Haylie looked puzzled.

(Um…Chris?) said Lexie warily.

(Uh?)

She took a deep breath. (Keep your pride tucked, hon.) She said, managing to sound motherly and mischievous at the same time. Jeremy put his head in his hands and groaned.

"Oh, Lord…"

"Am I missing something?" Said Haylie, still looking confused. JT simply shook his head at her. Jeremy pulled her aside by the arm.

"It means…aw, shit." He tried again. "It means…" He whispered a few well-chosen words.

"Oh, my God, you perv!" She slapped him, and he glared resentfully at her. Haylie sighed.

"I'm sorry," she said, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"No, no, my pleasure, I'm all right now," he said, staring at her.

"Do you realize," said JT, "that they could be halfway across the grounds by now doing God-only-knows-what-"

It was at that moment that Lexie chose to head butt Chris in the side, knocking the wind out of him so that he grunted. Loudly. Very loudly.

(UNH!)

"OH, MY GOD!" screamed Jeremy. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" he said, causing more than half the class to look up in alarm.

(I'm exploring the thestral anatomy. Look,) she said, forgetting that they couldn't be seen and ignoring Jeremy's wide-eyes stare, (If you poke him in the ribs-)

(He has trouble breathing,) gasped Chris. After a second, he regained his breath, and gave her a hard shove with his muscular shoulder. She stumbled, regained her balance and gave him a wicked look. Adopting a pouting tone, she moaned.

(Owwww. Chris that was too hard!)

Chris' eyes widened in shock.

(Oh, come on…) he whispered desperately. She winked up at him and continued, her thought slightly more fawning.

(At least _tell_ me before you do that next time! You're way too _big_ to go do that when I'm not expecting it…)

JT started hyperventilating.

"Class dismissed." called Professor McGonagall and the houses dispersed.

"Meow." said Jeremy. JT made a purring noise.

"White boy." Hissed Jeremy mischievously, poking at JT's shoulder.

"Shut up." JT shot back at them, "You're an idiot, Harris. You started this."

Chris only chuckled and kept walking.

Haylie and Lexie trailed behind, watching.

(I think they're getting along now...)

(We hope) replied Haylie.

(Guys. Shouldn't they come with a handbook?)

"You know what's weird?" mused Haylie a few weeks later at lunch. "I've been a horse," she continued without waiting for a reply "but I've never actually learned how to ride one."

"I'm open for riding lessons," said Lexie. "Instructor and mount all in one. -No, you pervert. You are NOT going to be the horse." she finished, accurately guessing Jeremy's offer before it ever left his mouth. He shot her an indignant glare.

(Sorry, J-Money. Better luck next time.) Prodded Chris, throwing him a sly glance.

(Shut up. You got a ride too, it's not like you're completely innocent.)

(I didn't ask for it.) Chris shot back. (Whore) He added jokingly in an exaggerated mental cough, then ducked as Jeremy took a swing at his shoulder.

"What'd I miss?" asked JT, who'd just sat down at the table.

"Where were you?" Haylie queried.

"Trelawney let us out late. Our 'aura was passing' and she wanted us to 'gaze into the misty depths of the orb one last time' before we 'made our ways down to the material pleasures of lunch.'" he intoned in an unnervingly good impression of the bug-eyed professor.

"Bullshit." snorted Jeremy.

"Why'd you take that class, Treadwell?" asked Chris.

"Hey, I just took it 'cause it was a b.s. course and I thought it would be easy! Not many books, right?" he said, by way of pardoning himself.

(So. What about riding?) Asked Haylie.

(Riding?) Broke in JT's voice curiously. (Where are we getting the horse?)

Later that day, the two girls made their way down by the lakeside.

"I think you'll have to ride bareback. Neither of us is good enough to summon a saddle." stated Lexie.

"Bareback!" gulped Haylie.

"It shouldn't be too bad. You're not going to be riding a green filly at gymkhana or anything." she replied, missing her friend's puzzled expression. Shifting into the form of the bay mare, she spoke.

(I won't make it too hard on ya.)

Haylie could almost hear the impish smile she would have on her face.

(Ok. Let's go.)

She said, trotting a few paces over to a large rock.

(Climb up. - No! the left side, darling...)

Haylie stood on the rock. "Which-" she began.

(Right leg up.)

"Ah. Ok."

(There Grip with your legs, not with you ankles.)

After a moment, Lexie's voice continued in Haylie's head.

(Better. English or Western? -No. Never mind that-)

She cut herself off.

(Western has a deeper seat. It'll be easier. Especially without a saddle.)

Pausing for a moment, she continued

(Deepen your seat a little bit. Don't be afraid to settle: your not gonna crush me, dear. Bareback - so take some of my mane in your hands. Squeeze some with your calves and ankles - good.)

She began to move forward at a steady pace.

(Now, Haylie. I'm going to let the horse go. I'll still be there, so I can teach, but you'll be getting mostly the reactions you'd get from a real mare. So don't panic.)


End file.
